1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method for playing a multi-stage wagering game in which two or more random outcomes may be generated, independently or dependently, and a prize may be awarded if each outcome or a combination of the outcomes is a predefined prize winning outcome.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of wagering games, it is often desirable to provide jackpots or prizes with high values. Large prizes tend to attract more players and the players tend to play longer because the anticipation and excitement of winning a large prize is very attractive. Casinos or game operators also benefit by increasing income and profit. However, when offering prizes with high values, it is important to ensure that the event which qualifies for a prize has a low probability of occurrence. If the probability of occurrence is relatively high, the prize will be awarded too frequently and the game operator will not profit from the game.
In some games it is difficult or impossible to provide large prizes because the underlying game cannot produce low probability events or outputs. What has long been needed is a method by which games which do not have low probability events can be adapted or modified to produce low probability outcomes without significantly changing the rules or methods of the underlying game. If a low probability outcome can be designed into these games, they may be used to award large prizes.